


Вы убили меня

by rakscha



Category: Hannibal (TV), In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01 AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakscha/pseuds/rakscha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая зарисовка написанная после того, как я увидела гифы с Уиллом-зомби, т.е. ПЖЧ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вы убили меня

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You killed me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159964) by [rakscha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakscha/pseuds/rakscha)



> Уилл ПЖЧ, которого убил Ганнибал. Как устоять. Вот по этим [гифам](http://sungl0ry.tumblr.com/post/89962832392/madnizilla-vi0letharmon-hannibal-in-the).

После Восстания, как узнает Уилл Грэм позже, он охотился в Мэрилэнде почти два года до того, как его поймали Хэлприн и Вестон. 

Компания быстро из английской становится международной и вот уже в Балтиморе открывается свой лечебный центр. Позже Уилл находит в этом даже некую иронию, что он снова в Балтиморе, и снова заперт в почти-тюрьме. 

Ну, а сперва он возвращает с помощью нейротриптилина свою человечность, с началом регенерации клеток мозга свои воспоминания. С каждой новой неделей в центре к нему возвращается и дар эмпатии. Что в случае зомби, точнее людей с синдромом Полуживого Человека, оказывается еще большим проклятием, чем раньше. 

Иногда он застревает в своих воспоминаниях об охоте. Чувствует себя снова лишенным всех чувств, кроме всепоглощающего голода. Он снова и снова рвет испуганных людей на части в попытках добраться до мозгов. И добиться того чувства насыщения и временного спокойствия, когда это получается.

Как и положено Уилл учит аффирмации. По часам со всем центром ходит на уколы нейротриптилина. И на групповую терапию, на которой почти всегда молчит. При желании Уилл сам мог бы вести эти сеансы. И вообще терапия слишком сильно напоминает о самой причине его смерти. 

И все же именно мысли о собственной смерти и его дар помогают Уиллу стать одним из первых пациентов, которые выходят из Балтимора. 

У Уилла не осталось живых родственников, поэтому он сильно удивлен, когда выйдя из своей комнаты, почти оранжевый из-за макияжа, видит Джека Кроуфорда и Алану Блум. Джек старается сохранить каменное лицо, но Уилл видит в отголосок надежды и радости и чувства вины. Алана же в открытую плачет. 

Уилл неловко подходит к ним, держа в руках пакет с одеждой, в которой он восстал. Единственное, чего он хочет, это оказаться вне Балтимора. 

***

Оставшись один дома, Уилл долго наслаждается тишиной. В центре никогда не было тихо даже ночью, хотя никто из пациентов не дышал и ни у кого не бились сердца. Он смывает крем и вынимает линзы. Ему не для кого изображать живого. Сам он уже смирился со своей внешностью. Мертвенно-бледная кожа и бесцветные глаза это правда, от которой не убежать. 

Перед отъездом Джек неуклюже делает ему укол. Уилл не спрашивает про своих собак. Джек и Алана ничего про них не говорят. 

***

Уиллу дают всего один день покоя. Рано утром за ним приезжает машина, чтобы отвезти в штаб-квартиру ФБР. За окнами проносится изменившийся пейзаж. Кругом граффити и постеры, восхваляющие отряды самообороны, боровшиеся с немертвыми, и политиков, продвигающих законы против них, и в противоположность им реклама освободительной армии немертвых. Все смешивается в неразборчивый поток букв и красок.

Войдя в здание Бюро, Грэм видит десятки ненавидящих взглядов, обращенных к нему. Он без макияжа. Он не пытается притворяться. Как не пытался никогда. Агент, сопровождающий его, не дает никому к нему подойти. Поднимаясь в кабинет Джека, он встречает нескольких ПЖЧ в гриме, выполняющих работу уборщиков. Это унизительно.

***

В кабинете Джека вместе с ним снова оказывается Алана. Когда Уилл входит оба пытаются сохранить дружелюбное выражение лица. Грэм просто смотрит на них. Джек откашливается, отпуская агента.

\- Уилл, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что тебя выпустили под ответственность ФБР. И для всех сотрудников с синдромом ПЖЧ, существует инструкция, по которой они обязаны носить макияж и линзы.

\- Теперь я собственность ФБР, Джек? 

Алана, стараясь не смотреть на него, начинает объяснять, что не все так как кажется и они стараются для Уилла.

\- Нам нужно оценить твое психологическое состояние и выяснить насколько скоро ты сможешь снова приступить к работе. 

\- Собственность с обязанностью работать на своих хозяев. Звучит очень знакомо. 

\- Доктор Лектор любезно вызвался произвести оценку и в дальнейшем делать тебе уколы нейротриптилина, как бывший врач. 

Ни один мускул не дергается в лице Грэма. Лицо Аланы принимает мягкое выражение, которое смешивается с виной и горечью. 

\- Ганнибал очень помог, когда мы… мы… хоронили тебя. К сожалению, мы так и не смогли найти того, кто убил тебя.

Тут Джек словно ястреб, нацеленный на добычу, оборачивается к Уиллу. 

\- Ты ведь нашел его, Уилл? Узнал кто Чизапикский Потрошитель?

Но снова ловит бесцветный взгляд в ответ. Больше Уиллу не нужно прятать свой взгляд. Теперь люди сами не хотят смотреть ему в глаза. 

\- Я почти ничего об этом не помню, - отвечает Уилл.

***

Будто ничего не изменилось, и не было этих двух с половиной лет, ровно в 19.30 Ганнибал открывает двери своей приемной. В дверях все так же стоит Уилл Грэм. На нем модное пальто, волосы аккуратно уложены. Лицо бледное с синими прожилками, и глаза белые на белом. Он входит в кабинет со словами «Привет, доктор Лектор» и идет к своему привычному креслу. Ганнибал расслаблено садится в свое, с интересом наблюдая. Они долго молча сидят друг напротив друга, заново привыкая. 

\- Вы убили меня, - произносит Уилл, приспосабливая старые правила к новой игре. 

\- Мне пришлось, - коротко отвечает Ганнибал.

\- Видимо это был удачный год, раз вы все ещё в Балтиморе, – Ганнибал вопросительно приподнимает бровь. И Уилл уточняет. – Неужели я единственный из восставших, кто может вспомнить, как вы его убивали?

\- Смерть сделала вас довольно прямолинейным и грубым, Уилл. 

\- Вам ли не знать, как смерть обогащает людей, - улыбается Уилл. И на этом новом лице это выглядит как улыбка хищника. Ганнибалу нравится. Это похоже на его собственную улыбку.

\- Мне и вам, Уилл. Интересно слышать подобное из уст того, - Ганнибал бросает взгляд на папку, лежащую на журнальном столике, - кто два года сам пытался распробовать смерть на вкус. 

Все та же комната, все та же пара – психиатр и его пациент. Все те словесные дуэли, по которым оба скучали. Даже смерть не смогла остановить эту игру. Она снова продолжается. 

_03.08.2014_


End file.
